The Pina Coloda Experiment
by Arkeis07
Summary: Prompt: "Carly finds an even better way of making pina colada lip gloss when she catches a whiff of Sam's coconut gloss and just so happens to be wearing pineapple. " CAM.


My first iCarly, again from "**Tweendom anon" prompt: **Carly finds an even better way of making pina colada lip gloss when she catches a whiff of Sam's coconut gloss and just so happens to be wearing pineapple. Pg 15 **community. livejournal ****.com/tweendom_anon/**

**The Pina Coloda Experiment - Sam/Carly**

Carly is excited. She didn't think she could even _get_ excited over experiments with lip gloss because she's too cheap to buy the actual flavor, and really, she doubts it'll taste as good as this, but there you have it. She's Carly, and she's pretty random, so this shouldn't be a surprise.

School let out about 30 minutes ago and she's waiting for Freddie to finish up with whatever he and his AV Club buddies do so that they can grab some smoothies before heading home. She was thinking of what flavor smoothie she should get when the desire for pina coloda hit her like a punch to the gut. Some more random thoughts occurred which eventually brought her here, holding her two favorite, almost depleted lip gloss flavors in her hands.

She's just finished applying a liberal amount of pineapple to her lips when Sam walks by her in the deserted hallway. Sam snatches Carly's coconut lip gloss without a word and applies the last of it to her lips, squeezing the small tube hard between her fingertips, looking entirely too _devilish_ to be forgiven.

"Wah-hey, SAM! That's the last of my gloss! How could you, I was about to conduct a very exciting experiment!" Carly admonishes the blonde with her hands placed indignantly on her hips. Sam meanwhile is rubbing her lips together, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Mmm, best friends share things Carls, you should really learn to be less selfish. And I hate science anyway" Sam replies smugly. "Hey, is Freddork almost done? I'm dying for some fruity goodness and I'm making Mr. Callahan nervous by still being here without a detention slip to my name. You know how he starts to stutter and spit when he's nervous, it's grossing me out."

Carly hasn't paid much attention to Sam's concerns. She's mesmerized by the shine on her lips, the last remnants of her favorite lip gloss mocking her. Suddenly an idea hits her, and her excitement is once again peaked.

"Carly? Hey, I don't appreciate you ignoring me, you know. I might have to go vandalize something -"

Before she can say anything else, Carly lunges for her, her hands gripping Sam's head tightly, and she smashes their lips together, mixing the two delicious flavors.

It's _way_ better than Carly imagined. Her eyes close as she reveals in the taste and feel of Sam's soft lips against hers. Sam's eyes are searching Carly for some explanation, but eventually she drops her hands to Carly's waist and deepens the kiss. When Sam realizes what that familiar taste is on her lips, her hunger becomes evident as she walks Carly's body back against their lockers and her hands move to find purchase anywhere they can - her stomach, her thighs, her hips, her ass. The fruity smell between them is intoxicating, leaving both wanting so much more.

Carly doesn't stop when she feels the change in the experiment - it's no longer about the taste - its about the feel, the feel of Sam pushing her body into hers, the feel of Sam's hands raking across her body, the feel of -oh, that's a tongue. Carly welcomes Sam's eager tongue and massages it with her own, opening her mouth wider and tilting her head to get _closer, closer_.

Carly's hands have just discovered the wonderful feeling of Sam's naked ass as her fingers slip beneath the girl's board shorts and panties, when the squeaky sound of an AV cart being pushed through a nearby doorway alerts Carly to their surroundings. She has to use all her strength to push Sam away from her, Sam with her eyes still closed trying to lick and suck anything she can reach.

Sam blinks confusedly at Carly as the brunette shouts a greeting to Freddie and his enormous AV cart. Sam is still close and Carly can still smell the coconut coming from her lips (_or is that my lips?_) and she finds it difficult to focus on Freddie's answer, "I just need to drop all this off in the main office for tomorrow's morning announcements, then we can go. Thanks for waiting, Carly."

Sam snaps out of her brain fart. "Hey, I'm here too, dork!" Freddie gives her a glare and retorts, "Mr. Callahan is looking for you, says he's sure you have detention today. But he's too nervous to come and get you himself."

"Whatever, today is smoothie day, I'll do detention tomorrow."

"Sam you can't pick and chose when you want to serve detention!"

"You certainly can't, but I've got skills that allow me to do whatever I want, dweeb." She sticks her tongue out at him childishly. Carly pushes down her excitement at seeing the girl's tongue and says instead, "Not everything Sam, that's why I'm here."

Sam looks back at Carly and smirks,"Yeah, I suppose you'll always be the one to tell me when to stop, right?"

"Right. Always."

Freddie continues down the hallway and turns the corner. Sam steps closer to Carly, making her nervous. She brings her head close to Carly's lips and sniffs loudly. "Mmmm, I love pina coloda. i think that's what flavor smoothie I'll get today."

Carly leans down quickly to capture Sam's lips in another kiss. Before Sam lets her hunger get the better of her again, Carly pulls back and starts to head for the school exit, grabbing Sam's hand to drag her along, just as Freddie returns with his backpack in tow.

"I honestly could live on that flavor for the rest of my life."

~fin~


End file.
